


mush

by brightblackbird



Series: Hamanaka Fucks It Up For Everybody [3]
Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Manga, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My apology to Imaoka for making him perpetually cockblocked and/or pissed in the other ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mush

_Tuesday_

 

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Hey  
What do you even like about me anyway

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
(｡•́﹏•̀｡) Hiracchiiiii  
there's plenty to like about you

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Duh  
That's why I'm asking I want specifics

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
oh

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Why what did you think

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i thought you were having a complicated emotion

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Shut the fuck up  
And start talking about me  
Imaoka  
Come onnnnnnnnn  
I'll suck your dick  
Or something  
Probably

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
........  
okay fine  
i love  
your cute face  
and how excited you get about the smallest things  
and how you take everything so seriously  
and how you try so hard at everything because you want everybody to love you  
and how you always come through when it's important  
and your arms  
and your hands  
and waking up every morning and seeing you right there  
and all those noises you make in bed  
and sitting in your lap when we're watching a movie  
and that time you tried to make breakfast for me  
even though the neighbors ended up calling the fire department

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Okay now say all that again except at the beginning when you say cute, say manly instead  
Also stop bringing up the breakfast thing every FIVE SECONDS  
How do I make a picture out of what's on the screen

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
are you saving this  
why are you saving this

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
So I can look at it??????  
What if I need to see it and it's not there

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
just ask me again

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
WELL WHAT IF YOURE NOT THERE

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i guess you'll have to keep me around then

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Well duh  
OKAY FINE BUT you have to keep going then  
Keep the appreciation coming

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
fine  
i love  
how you hold my hand when you think i'm asleep  
and how you sing in the shower whether you think i'm listening or not  
and that time you thought my hair would taste good

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
IT SMELLED GOOD  
It was the logical conclusion  
Not my fault your hair is deceptive  
Wait why are you pretending to be asleep!!!!!!!!!!  
I trust you and your hair and this is the thanks I get

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
and how shy you are  
because you care about what i think

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Hold on these are all about YOU  
Does every little thing have to come back to you

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
and i love how you're actually really sensitive

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I am not

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you are

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I have  
Deep, manly emotions

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you're sensitive

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I'm a complicated man

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
that is true  
so  
tell me what you love about me

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
No  
That's gay

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
yes. that's the point

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
NO

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
what do you love about me

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Nothing  
!!!!!

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
okay  
what do you like about me  
Hiracchi  
are you there

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Everything

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i love how you can't even think of anything

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I am being sincere and romantic  
And you are shitting all over it as usual

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you get so shy if i don't

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Shut up  
I am trying to say  
Your eyes

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
because they're always looking at you

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I LOVE HOW YOURE AFUCKING ASSHOLE WHEN IM BEING ROMANTIC  
IM SERIOUS  
They are  
Your best physical feature

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
really?

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
YES

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
So??

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
so what

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
What's MY best physical feature??????

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
your balls i guess

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I'm trying to be ROMANTIC  
YOU FUCK

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i'm being honest

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Really

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
anyway i already said your arms and hands and everything

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
They're that great??

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
are you checking them  
don't check them  
are you in public  
don't. check them.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
YOU started this

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you just said one thing, keep going

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Okay fine!!!!!!  
Your majesty!!!!!  
You can always find the remote when I can't  
I can't think of anything else  
Your stupid hair you haven't changed since like 7th grade

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
because you like grabbing it

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
And you do whatever weird shit you want and don't care what anyone thinks about you  
And you're like  
All cute and shit  
Or whatever  
And you're shrimpy enough to fit in my lap  
How many is that

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
not enough

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
UGH  
Wait I forgot to say you give really great head And backrubs  
And you always know what I'm really thinking  
Even when I don't  
And  
You waited  
When I didn't know I liked you  
I changed my mind this is dumb

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Don't read that

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
too late

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I CHANGED MY MIND  
I like nothing about you

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you are such a liar  
you're so cute

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka** :  
GO AWAY  
STOP TEXTING ME  
THIS IS HARASSMENT

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
and i love you

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
IM BLOCKING YOU

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
and i love how hard you're trying right now

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I am NOT TRYING HARD  
This is easy

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
to say you love me

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I AM NOT  
SAYING THAT

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
because you're so shy

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
IF I was trying to say that I would just say it  
I wouldn't be having any trouble  
I am NOT shy

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you're shy  
i know what you mean

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Okay you know what, you just go on thinking whatever you want  
Like always

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
❤️

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Do you ever think about how lucky you are that I'm a gentleman  
And not a douchebag like you

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
not really

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I like how you try and pretend you're not obsessed with me

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i love how i don't  
and it still took you 11 years to notice  
also i wasn't finished

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
NOW WHAT????????????

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i love how i was always looking at you  
and you finally turned around and looked at me

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Okay great  
Whatever

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I said WHATEVER  
More importantly what are we doing for dinner

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i haven't thought about it yet  
i'm not really hungry

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Are you STILL thinking about lunch  
That was a million years ago  
At least  
Time to stop living in the past

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
it's 12:47

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
HEY we never used the beef  
And we still have that pork  
I'm gonna make hamburger steak

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
no you're not

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
It's gonna kick ass, you'll love it

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you can't make hamburger steak

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
THAT WAS A FLUKE  
I wasn't really trying

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i'll make dinner.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Not if I get there first

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
don't. touch the beef.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
I'm a grown man and I can touch whatever meats I want

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
if you lay one hand on that beef  
then you can't suck my dick

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Well I only said that so you'd start talking  
I don't even like it

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i can tell

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
So HA  
What's that supposed to mean

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you're not very good at it

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
WHAT  
BULLSHIT  
YOU LOVE IT  
YOU WERE ALL OVER ME LAST TIME

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you're cute when you're trying really hard  
that's about it

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Bullshit  
You know what  
Fuck dinner  
Clear your schedule  
I am gonna blow your MIND  
Among other things

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
we have to eat something.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
How about  
You eat  
My dick  
??

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
not if you ask like that.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
HOW ABOUT YOU EAT YOUR OWN STUPID WRONG WORDS  
WHEN I PROVE YOURE FULL OF SHIT  
HOW ABOUT THAT?????

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
that's also not happening

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
YES IT IS!!!!!!  
JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!!!!  
WAIT HOLD ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS  
If I can't save this  
What if we just do it like regular  
And then you have to say all that stuff during!!!!

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you'll cry if i do

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
And then I make dinner and it kicks ass  
NO I will not  
I've never cried in my life

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
you'll cry  
and you won't want to make dinner

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Bullshit

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
and i'll have to order takeout and take care of you

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Do you ever get tired of being wrong all the time

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
not with you around.

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Okay well enjoy your afternoon fucker  
I hope you spend it getting your big mouth ready for hamburger steak and telling me how great I am  
Because that's what's on the menu  
Not in that order though  
That'd be dumb  
The steak comes second  
Just like ME  
Tonight  
When you get your ass kicked by REALITY  
Hahahaha  
Imaoka  
Are you even there!!!  
What the fuck!!!!  
OKAY ASSHOLE GOODBYE TO YOU TOO

 

  _Wednesday_

 

 **Imaoka shinobu:**  
i thought the delivery guy was kind of slow  
what did you think

 **REAL☆Hiratsuka:**  
Oh shut up


End file.
